Overprotective Hybrid
by Shay59317
Summary: One-Shot. Just our favorite hybrid bringing chaos to yet another civilian; Rebekah's new boy toy. Takes place anytime after Klaus triggered his werewolf gene.
**Overprotective Hybrid**

"Nik! What on earth are you doing?" Rebekah screamed, confusion sweeping through her. Klaus looked at Rebekah and rolled his eyes, noticing her state of undress. "Kol was right, sweetheart, you _are_ a strumpet." Klaus ignored his sister's outraged yelp and threw the human up against the wall, facing him menacingly with black and gold eyes and blood dripping down his bared fangs.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister, boy." Klaus stated threateningly while looking into the terrified human's eyes. He wasn't compelling him; he just wanted to see if the human had the guts to speak its treachery to his face without the twisted persuasion that the mind control would no doubt bring.

Pale lips quivering, the dark haired male tried to speak confidently, yet it only came out as an uncertain whimper, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blocking any further escape by planting his arms on either side of the young man, Nik leaned closer, close enough that Nik's breath could easily coat the guy's ear, causing a terrified shiver to rip through him.

"As I'm sure my dear sister told you, us vampires have quite good hearing. Do you know what I hear right now, Kane? Your name's Kane, right?" Klaus asked rhetorically, smelling Kane's fear rise as the human shook in front of him.

After Kane gave an uneasy nod, Klaus drawled lazily, "Anyways, as I was saying earlier; do you want to know what I'm hearing right now? Yes? No? Well, let's enlighten you, shall we? When you answered my question earlier, I could hear your pulse rise, boy. I think you and I both know what that means, and by the quickening of your pulse right now as it pumps your sweet blood through your veins, I know that you agree. Now, I'm going to ask you again. Give me the right answer, I might spare your life, but if you give me the wrong answer..." Klaus smiled wickedly, letting the threat sink into the human's horrified mind. Klaus licked his lips and pulled back to look at Kane straight in the eyes, compelling him.

" _What are your intentions with my sister?_ " Immediately the human began to speak back monotonously in answer to Klaus' question, "I planned to pretend to be in love with her so that she would turn me into an all-powerful vampire, and then I'd leave her the first chance I got."

Klaus smirked, satisfaction exuding from him. He was right. This worthless human being didn't deserve the gum found on the bottom of one of Rebekah's shoes, let alone her love and attention. In Klaus' eyes, no one would ever be good enough for her, with the exception of a couple of his closest friends. In the blink of an eye, Klaus held Kane a foot off the floor by his neck, digging his fingers into the skin there to choke him further.

"You shouldn't have tried to play with the big bad vampires, _Kane_ ," He spit the human's name as if it were trash, "As you'll soon learn, you'll only end up dead. I hope you rot in hell."

Without further ado, Klaus reached painfully slow into the terrified humans chest, savoring the choked screams that tried to worm their way out of his throat, and ripped Kane's heart out. Klaus stood there for a couple seconds, relishing the high he experienced after his kill, before unceremoniously dropping the body to the ground, turning around to face his heartbroken sister, and throwing the still warm and gooey human heart behind his shoulder as he glided towards her.

Klaus noticed that Rebekah had tears streaming down her face as he got closer, and traces of anger, sadness, and satisfaction swirled around her eyes while her expression remained cold and detached.

Klaus had previously decided that he was going to unmercifully scold her the moment that he stood in front of her, but quickly changed his mind. He'd already given her the same speech a dozen times before, and if she hadn't listened then, why would she listen to it now. He stood there for a moment, unsure what to say.

"I did what was best for you, for all of us." Klaus spoke stiffly, waiting for the inevitable backlash that his actions would cause for him. It never came.

Instead, he heard her whisper a nearly inaudible, "I know."

The vulnerability that shown clearly in her voice paralyzed him. An angry Rebekah he could handle, a happy Rebekah he could handle, but an upset one he hadn't a clue.

Deciding not to think about it, Klaus moved forward to grasp her chin with his thumb and pointer finger, moving her gaze from his chest to his eyes. "That worthless douchebag didn't deserve you, Bekah. Always remember that." It was simple, containing no bullshit promise of a happier future. They were the Original family, a family that was just as dysfunctional as they were feared, and that worked for them.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the vampire diaries. Hope you enjoyed! Please review.


End file.
